


say my name so i can say yours

by avioletqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pygmalion AU, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avioletqueen/pseuds/avioletqueen
Summary: Ushijima is a sculptor, and his love for one of his creations brings it to life. Said creation isn't too happy about being someone's possession. (SASO 2017 Prompt)





	say my name so i can say yours

**Author's Note:**

> title is a translation from "youth - night" by oohyo.

There's something striking, familiar about the way Oikawa moves through a room. He was stone at first, of course, and now he's something living and breathing - but Wakatoshi can still see how each movement was born from his creation, plucked out of his mind and perfectly mimicked by this not-so-human.

Every aspect of his body is known to Wakatoshi, from the turn of his ankle to the curve of his wrist to the shape of his lips, most often curled in disdain.

It's a bit heart-breaking, for the creation that Wakatoshi has literally loved into being to resent him so, but he's not sure what he can do about it. There's no way to unmake him, not enough understanding of the magic that gave him life in the first place to reverse it. No matter how much he begged for it in the first couple days, Wakatoshi had no answer for him.

So now he's akin to sullen ghost, living under his roof, wandering through his house, and only speaking to him to ask him questions that he usually can't answer.

"Why did you do this?" he'll ask from time to time, and Wakatoshi will resist the urge to tell the truth, will usually stay silent until Oikawa scoffs and leaves the room in a huff.

He hasn't touched stone again since Oikawa, because he's not done with Oikawa. Wakatoshi only begins the next project when he's finished the previous one. And despite being complete, Oikawa still isn't someone that Wakatoshi understands. No matter how many times he captures the man's countenance through photographs or drawings or quick charcoal sketches, there's something that remains out of reach.

Oikawa finds the results of his efforts one day, stares at each crumpled page with curiosity before going to the next. Wakatoshi watches this with more anxiety than he's ever felt before, more desperate for a kind review than he's ever been with anyone else in his life.

He doesn't say anything, though. Simply puts the pages back together in a stack and leaves the room with them tucked under his arm. Wakatoshi doesn't know whether that's a good or bad thing, .

He wakes up one morning to find Oikawa standing stark naked in his bedroom, looking at himself in the full-length mirror on his wall. The rustle of the sheets when he sits up is loud enough for Oikawa to look over at him.

"I'm beautiful," he says, and it's clearly born out of wonder rather than vanity. Wakatoshi isn't sure how to respond.

"Yes," he says, after a few moments of silence. "That is why I..." But it's too hard to finish the sentence, to admit it again.

"Oh." Oikawa turns back to the mirror, leaning his weight on one foot, then the other. "You did well," he says quietly, and something in Wakatoshi burns.

He gets up from the bed slowly, moving towards Oikawa, and reaches out for his shoulder when he's close enough. Oikawa has time enough to watch him come, to observe his approach, to shy away when it becomes evident that Wakatoshi wants to touch him.

He doesn't move away. In fact, he moves to stand in front of Wakatoshi, his every movement delicate and refined. "I thought you were curious," he explains. Wakatoshi lifts a hand to run over his smooth forehead, and Oikawa lets him. "I thought you brought me to life to be your pet or something."

"No. Never." Ushijima frowns down at him, his hand dropping to prop his chin up slightly. "It was because you were beautiful. And I wanted to..."

"What?" Oikawa asks, and it takes a moment for Ushijima to realize there's an edge of something in his voice, a wild look to his eyes. He hesitates, and Oikawa makes a furious sound. "You've _finally_ told me something that's starting to make sense. You can't stop now."

"Yes. Alright. It's..." Wakatoshi takes a breath, then nods. "I don't decide what to sculpt. I find stone that speaks to me, and I free whatever is inside it. But when I was done sculpting you, you still seemed... trapped, in the alabaster. So I wanted to free you even more. This happened as a result."

Oikawa looks shaken, so Wakatoshi adds on, "I know it's caused problems for you. I didn't intend for it to turn out this way. But... I'm not sure I regret it."

Oikawa presses his lips together, looking Wakatoshi over, then plucks at his shirt. "Take this off," he demands. "I want to see what someone imperfect looks like." 

The barbed words don't hurt as much as they might have a couple weeks ago. Perhaps it's because Oikawa's lips are finally curled upwards as Wakatoshi strips in front of him.

His fingers are light, but shameless as they trace a path over his chest. Oikawa seems caught between emotions, different expressions flitting over his face that Wakatoshi can't parse no matter how much he'd like to. He just stays as still as possible, barely breathing as Oikawa tugs the waistbands of his sweats down, lets the pants drop to the floor as part of his inspection.

"You're beautiful too," he decides finally, and Wakatoshi exhales on a tremble. "And you're trapped, too." Before he knows it, Oikawa has settled one hand at the nape of his neck, tugging him downwards so they're more face-to-face. "Let me free you, yeah?" And that's all he says before he tugs Wakatoshi into a kiss.

It's inexpert. Their lips smash together a little painfully, and Oikawa uses his tongue with a bit too much vigor to objectively be considered good at kissing.

Wakatoshi loves it.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you watch me," Oikawa murmurs as he pulls back, wearing the same coy expression that Wakatoshi had carefully sculpted months ago, and he doesn't know what to say.

He lets Oikawa drag him to the bed, lets his creation lay down on the pillows and pull Wakatoshi down over him. Regaining some of his senses, he shucks his underwear before leaning down to kiss Oikawa, tangling his fingers in hair literally made to be mussed.

"Wakatoshi," Oikawa murmurs under him, throaty and wanting, and Wakatoshi takes a deep breath when he feels him rutting against his thigh. There's a flush on his cheeks, he's certain, because Oikawa laughs at him delightedly, reaching to pull one hand down to his cock.

"Don't feel shy, idiot," he says, all fondness and mischievous glee. "You know me, don't you? You made every part of me," and he curls Wakatoshi's fingers around him, "even this."

It's almost too overwhelming. Oikawa guides him through the first couple strokes, and Wakatoshi feels like clay, being molded perfectly by Oikawa's deft hands. Wakatoshi likes the feeling, would let Oikawa play with him forever.

Oikawa coming unraveled is a glorious thing. For once, seeing him spread out beneath him, Wakatoshi feels one step closer to understanding.

"Let me," Oikawa says after a few minutes, rolling them over so that he's straddling his hips. Wakatoshi lets himself be manhandled, settles into the positions that Oikawa wants. His breath comes out ragged as Oikawa works him into a frenzy, and the night seems to fade away into nothing more than the blessed sensation of Oikawa desiring him.

"For the first time," he says softly, sinking into Wakatoshi in slow, rhythmic thrusts of his hips, "I'm glad you made me," and Wakatoshi comes all over his sheets with a soft cry.

\---

"You know what you said before? That's not the only reason you freed me, is it?" Oikawa asks much later, propped up on one arm, looking down at Wakatoshi. "Come on. You have to be honest with me now."

There's still something inside Wakatoshi that wants to keep it a secret, but Oikawa looks too happy for Wakatoshi to deny him. "I freed you because I love you," he admits in a soft voice, reaching up to trace a thumb over a cheekbone he's felt a million times.

Oikawa gives him a crooked smile. "I'm not quite sure I love you back yet," he responds, and Wakatoshi knows he's being genuine, "but we're certainly off to a good start."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to wino @ dw for the prompt. <3
> 
> follow me on twitter [@louislindbecks](http://twitter.com/louislindbecks) for more saso updates!


End file.
